


Rebirth

by Eline (Sans_Souci)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Dual Identities, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Other, Past Brainwashing, Self-cest, Spoilers, Spoilers for R2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_Souci/pseuds/Eline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking out of brainwashing--with a twist. Request from the kinkmeme for Zero/Lulu. They're two sides of the same coin. Mind-fuckery--does this count as masturbation? Reformatted for AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Lelouch shut the door behind him and sagged in honest exhaustion. Making up for missed physical education lessons was a demonic exercise designed to torture students. Having extra lessons after regaining his memories and escaping from the Britannian military would have been taxing on an ordinary person, much less someone who had failed physical education for three years running.

Pleading fatigue, he had gone to his room to rest. As this was typical of Lelouch Lamperouge, Rolo Lamperouge saw nothing suspicious in it. 

Privacy, at last. Away from the boy who was not his brother but a spy planted to watch his every move in case regained his memories back.

But now he had Zero back. 

Zero was more than a suit of clothes and a mask. Zero was stronger than this weak, aching body. Zero had not been destroyed.

“ _That man couldn’t take me away from you,_ ” Zero said, walking out of his shadow. “ _I was only buried--hidden away in your consciousness for a time._ ”

Yes, that man. His father. The only way Charles vi Britannia could have won was because he had a hidden ace up his sleeve. That man had the power of the _Geass_ \--a power equal to his own. More than equal for he had forced his will upon his memories and locked Zero away.

The witch had freed him. It had been both terrifyingly alien and comfortingly familiar as he stepped into Zero’s shoes once more. Lelouch had not thought about it, or rather, he had thought and acted as _Zero_ for the first time in a year, fitting seamlessly into the persona he had created to further his goals. 

Now the dissonance of a year’s worth of false memories and an artificially-structured life had struck again. Was it his father’s _Geass_ trying to regain its hold on his mind? 

“ _Never again_ ,” Zero stated and Lelouch took comfort from that confident tone.

Looming up beside him, Zero was taller than Lelouch. _But that’s just the heels on that suit. It was designed to make the wearer look taller. He had designed it for that purpose._

Zero was infinitely more graceful and menacing when he moved forwards. Zero did not get into embarrassing chases involving runaway cats and a crazed student population. No, Zero was above such petty concerns.

Zero was more than a symbol. His creation. Driven by his past and shaped by the present. His own Frankenstein’s monster with a life of its own.

“ _You have to start planning again_ ,” Zero said. His voice was deeper than Lelouch Lamperouge’s, amplified by the acoustics of the mask. “ _You cannot waste any more time._ ”

Yes, he was right. He had to resurrect his fallen rebellion from the ashes and rectify his former mistakes. Like placing his trust in the wrong people . . .

“ _And don’t start whining like a girl who didn’t get the boy she wanted_ ,” Zero said. “ _The way you act, it’s as though he dumped you . . ._ ”

Suzaku . . .

“ _Ah, those feelings . . . that you still have for your dear old friend._ ” Zero was beside him, in his space. It was a psychological manoeuvre Lelouch was familiar with--personal space was an important lever for certain types of people, himself included. Was there something akin to condescension in his tone? “ _You have to accept someday that he doesn’t believe in your friendship the same way you do. For all that you are the master strategist, in the end, he was the pragmatist and you were the dreamer._ ”

Suzaku . . . had betrayed him to the Emperor, his father, that man. And before that . . . he had asked him to help search for Nunnally, foolishly trusting that Suzaku would understand how important it was that she be found.

But Suzaku had chosen his own advancement over friendship. The bitterness of his defeat still stung. Losing Nunnally and the very memory of her was just more salt applied to that raw, seeping wound.

“ _Yes, Nunnally is important. Getting Nunnally back is what matters now_ ,” Zero said. “ _And for that, you need me._ ”

He could see his own face mirrored in the blank, smooth surface of the mask. It was unfair that he could not see the other’s expression. Not even a facial tic or jaw movement to analyse. _But he had requested such a mask for that very purpose, hadn’t he?_

In that moment, all he could think about was that if that mask was not in the way, he might be able to feel Zero’s breath on his face.

“ _Don’t worry, we’ll get Nunnally back_ ,” Zero said, reaching out to stroke his face. “ _And we’ll find who killed Mother and they’ll rue the day they even dreamed about hurting you._ ” 

His voice could also be soothing and reassuringly hypnotic when Zero chose to exercise his charm. Lelouch leaned into that comforting touch, needing that confidence--needing the strength that was Zero.

Yes, all he needed was Nunnally, revenge and Zero.

Zero’s touch grew more insistent, nudging him towards the bed. The sensation of those long, elegant fingers through the cotton of his P.E. jersey was strangely . . . exhilarating.

“We’ll need to . . . get the Black Knights back together,” Lelouch said, distracted by the hand sliding down his chest.

“ _That’s right . . . You need your power base._ ”

The hand moved lower. “Need to find Nunnally . . . Maybe Suzaku knows where she is.” He paused. Hesitating. 

“ _Suzaku . . . he’s an obstacle now._ ” Zero pressed him back into the mattress. “ _If he gets in your way, you will have to eliminate him--_ ”

“But . . .”

“ _He hates me._ ”

That was true. Suzaku had wanted Lelouch without Zero. Had denied it to himself even though he had probably subconsciously known from the day he had been rescued from the Purists.

“ _Ungrateful wretch_ ,” Zero hissed. “ _He prefers it when you are powerless . . . without me._ ”

Lelouch without Zero. Intellect without cunning. Determination without ruthlessness. A friend and not the murderer of his half-sister.

_Euphemia. Euphie._

The rift between them would never be healed.

“ _And that is the choice you have to make_ ,” Zero murmured, slipping a hand under his jersey. “ _The friend who threw you away or the one who will never let you down . . ._ ” 

“But I need . . . I need--” Lelouch faltered and swallowed hard. “I need you.”

He needed Zero. Needed that ability to move forward no matter what the cost.

“ _Yes, you do._ ” Zero sounded pleased and when Zero was pleased, it made people want to live up to his expectations. It was part of his charisma, part of why people were willing to follow him to hell and back.

The hand continued to move lower, under the elastic band of his shorts. The mask was removed and Zero was smiling at him. Glad that he had made the right choice. His reward was not long in coming and he tasted Zero on his tongue when he bent to kiss him.

Zero tasted of power. And power was a strong aphrodisiac on its own.

“ _You won’t regret this._ ”

Zero’s scent was in every breath he took. Every nerve within him responded to that touch as he was stripped bare. Laid out under that almost inhuman gaze, he could only moan as Zero claimed him back inch by torturous inch.

But there was pleasure in the claiming every time Zero bit or licked his exposed flesh. He thought he cried out when his cock was engulfed in that hot, welcoming mouth.

Zero did not stop there. Lelouch bit off a disappointed groan when Zero stopped his ministrations. His eyes flew open a moment later as the probing tip of a moist tongue teased the ring of muscle around his opening.

“That’s--that’s--I--” he stuttered as that tongue elicited even stronger tremors form his body. “No, not that--stop!”

That mismatch pair of eyes glanced up at him slyly from between his thighs. “ _Do you really want me to stop? Really?_ ”

Lelouch shuddered as Zero brushed a finger down between his buttocks. “ . . . No.”

“ _Good_.”

Lelouch was not so clear about what happened after that because his head slammed back down onto the pillows as his spine tried to arch itself clear off the bed when Zero applied his tongue again. Deeper this time.

He had to bite down on the corner of the pillow to muffle his cries. Zero might be annoyed if he started shouting clichéd things and he might even stop again. And Lelouch did not want him to stop.

When every fibre of his being was trembling with need and want, when he thought he might pass out from the sheer anticipation of it all, Zero stopped and moved between his legs with precise timing. That was Zero--all about timing . . .

There was more pain at this point in the taking of his body, but Lelouch was not complaining as he was ruthlessly pounded into the mattress. It was--it was mind-numbing, this pleasure, this repeated invasion of his body . . .

He wanted it. Wanted it all as he bucked and thrust his hips back against Zero. He was hard as a rock by that time and ready to explode, but Zero drew it out, frustrating his every attempt at getting off. Lelouch thought he might go insane as Zero slowed down once again just as he almost peaked. 

Gritting his teeth, Lelouch twisted the bed linens between sweaty palms when Zero deigned to kiss him again. All down the side of his jaw to his neck, collarbone and chest, marking him again.

“ _Mine_ ,” Zero whispered, grasping his cock in one gloved hand and pumped him once, twice--

He had never come so hard in his life. Never as he did in that moment. In Zero’s hands.

Zero pressed him down again and thrust into him until he too shuddered and came while balls-deep in Lelouch’s body. He had never been this close to anyone before--

So close--as though they were merging together.

He welcomed Zero back to him then, under his skin, fitting against his angular frame like interconnecting pieces of the same puzzle.

“ _Yes . . ._ ” Triumphant, Zero pressed forwards, melding into flesh and spirit, sinking deeper into him like a hot knife through butter.

There was a moment when Lelouch felt as though his skin had been turned inside out. A most disorientating shift in his perception and then--

The feeling was almost indescribable. To be _whole_ again . . .

It was as though they had never been separated. He could not imagine being separated from Zero. Never again.

 _Never again_ , Zero--he--they said. _We--I will not be sundered again._

At long last, he was himself once more.

When the knock sounded at the door moments later, it was Zero that looked up.

“Brother? It’s time to start dinner,” Rolo said from the hallway.

He could see clearly now that the _Geass_ had been broken--that hateful presence that was not-Nunnally and not-his-brother. But Zero could find a use for Rolo . . . The boy could be manipulated.

“Coming, Rolo, I just need to get changed,” he called back, injecting the warmth and love meant for Nunnally into his voice. “Why don’t you start on the vegetables without me? Like the way I showed you the last time--I know you’ll do your best. Just be careful with the knife.”

* * * * * * * * * * * *

**Author's Note:**

> R2!Lelouch was a douchebag until episode 20-something or so. A charismatic dick, but a dick all the same.
> 
> *adds “mind-fucking” to favourite kinks list*


End file.
